Constraint
by Soulhunger
Summary: This fan fiction is missing a crucial part. Can you spot it?
1. Protagonist and Antagonist

To disclaim, that company which owns rights to N64, GCN, and Wii, also owns rights to Samus Aran, and many things I'm including in this story.

I'm writing this fanfic with a constraint which I find difficult, but also fun and satisfying. It's not hard to find out what this constraint is, just look. Hint: It's missing a word-part, 1 of 26, that is most common. I am calling this story "Constraint" to mimic a play-through that aims to skip things, and also for its constraint. Both bypass what is normally "crucial".

I'm using a synonym-finding tool to aid my writing, but I don't want anybody thinking it is from a lack of skill or vocabulary. My story will also contain allusions, irony, juxtaposition, parody, plot twists, and many plays on words, all of my own craft, to show diction is not all that counts in writing. Structuring groups of words is difficult, but I think you can still follow it all. I'm improving parts, but it's difficult to truly obtain a good "flow" with such a small amount of words at my disposal.

This is a story about Samus Aran's ship crash-landing on a world full of hostility, and a difficult trip through lush woods, scorching badlands, icy mountains, and a nightmarish volcano. Obtaining and improving many tools both for killing and for world navigation, using a particular apparatus for a particular task, Aran will try to find a way to fix said ship to avoid dying. Anyway, on to our story.

1. Protagonist and Antagonist

Samus Aran, top-notch bounty hunting woman (a cyborg, actually, with that mighty Chozo suit), is flying a ship. Without warning, an alarm sounds and a signal shows up on a monitor. "Samus, you must assist us at Thor Station! It's in orbit around Lackinda V." Samus starts flying toward Thor Station. But, closing in, it looks almost similar to... an Astro-Criminal attack ship? Knowing it was a big slip-up to trust such a signal, Samus turns around. Running isn't an option now, though. To Aran's chagrin, A hot blast of plasma burns through an important propulsion unit. Samus, struggling to control both a ship and a growing fury, finds a burning want to kill all Astro-Criminals.

Astro-Criminals, a rowdy lot of hoodlums, killing and looting, just don't do anything morally right. This group is a kind that would shoot you down to nab your Phazon supply and hijack your only ship to transport said Phazon to HQ. You could say an Astro-Criminal is similar to our own "scurvy cur", but plaguing our galaxy, and not just that big salty pond from our own world.

Samus' ship crash-lands on an odd world. Looking at a radar display, two things instantly stick out. First, climatic conditions and land formations vary in four distinct domains -- broiling badlands chock full of harmful animals, a vicious volcano that could blow at any instant, malicious mountains with snowy caps and frosty winds, and finally, a wondrous woodland that abounds in colorful, unusual plants and animals. Aran's ship is in this woodland, a flourishing and fascinating habitat. Radar also picks up high amounts of Astro-Criminal activity. It looks as though a laboratory was built in that volcano to study Martoids.

A Martoid may not look so bad at first, but if it can attach to your cranium, it can drain your stamina in a flash. Astro-Criminals always hoard Martoids for studying in various conditions. Analysis shows that Martoids will slow down in cold, but grow and transform rapidly in Phazon-rich habitats.

It is obvious, now, to Samus. Astro-Criminals built a laboratory in this volcano to study Martoids in hot conditions. Too much would kill a Martoid, Samus knows, having blown away many with a plasma cannon. But if it stays just right, not too hot or too cold, warmth may actually aid it!

If Astro-Criminals got a hold of a variation of Martoids with a sixfold addition to stamina and mass, it could signify a turning point in this war among Astro-Criminals and that Galactic Coalition trying to put a stop to it all, looking for tranquility in our galaxy.

Samus cannot allow Astro-Criminals to start growing and farming such Martoids, for that would quash any opportunity at having a happy and harmonious unity among both humans and non-humans. Knowing what to do, Aran grabs a handful of tools. A trusty arm cannon, a Varia Suit with a stamina tank (which adds armor to said suit), an RPG-Launching Apparatus (which shoots a kind of ammunition that blows up on impact), and a Morph Ball (allowing Samus to fit into small nooks and gaps). Locking and loading, our part-Chozo champion climbs out of a hatch and into a lush, flourishing, woodland. An odd bug zips by, but a bird quickly zooms in to swallow it. That is, if you could call this thing a bird! Its wingspan rivals that of a hawk, but has a two-inch-long body. "That radar monitor had a gigantic Astro-Criminal lab two clicks north of this position," Aran thinks. Thick, confining plant growth starts making navigation difficult.

Hours pass, but Samus cannot find this lab. It is probably using a cloaking contraption to mask its front door. Such situations call for an X-Ray visor. Tapping a button, Samus turns it on. Anything that might normally block your sight is nothing with X-Ray vision! Going back and now looking down through dirt and plant growth, Aran soon spots piping, a hallway with four Astro-Criminal guards, a hospital, a command room, and, finally, a way in.

Astro-Criminals always did horribly at guarding (though not so bad at hiding) anything, including important things, using poorly built doors of low-quality iron and zinc, good-for-nothing motion-finding alarms that couldn't unmask simplistic cloaking, uncaring guards who wouldn't (or actually couldn't) stop a bug from foiling a good plan, and horribly basic data storing units, just child's play to hack into. Obviously Samus has no difficulty blasting in this front door with an RPG.

An alarm sounds. Samus shoots at two running Astro-Criminals, killing both quickly and skillfully. An assailant pops out from an adjoining hall, only to obtain a gap as big as a golf ball through his brain. A fourth jumps out, following his now-dying pal, but shoots and hits Samus. "Ack! My Varia Suit is malfunctioning! I should lay low for a bit." Looking for a good hiding spot, Aran runs into a room with a sign saying "R1", closing its door.

Samus finds a lab full of cloning contraptions. This room's far right tank says "Biological Unit R1-DL-3Y." Samus thinks about what this might stand for. "R1 must signify this storing room, R1. But 'DL' looks as though it's a classification tag of sorts." A tank right by it says "R1-PP-3R", confirming this. This tank's tag is obviously short for "R1, Patrolling Platform, variation 3R". But what could "DL" stand for? Scanning its tank, Samus finds out it contains a larva of a...flying lizard? No, not a lizard. "A dragon larva!" Samus thinks, again looking at "DL". "And 3Y just shows what this particular variation is." Now knowing what it is, Aran says out loud "It's... it's Rid--" BOOM! A strong concussion knocks Samus down and rips through R1, as its front door blows inward. A squad of Astro-Criminals pours in, guns drawn.

Samus, still hurting badly from that hit, can't possibly fight such a big Astro-Criminal group without succumbing. Aran, hands raising, submits. 


	2. Unknown Plans

2. Unknown Plans

Oblivion. But Samus stirs, and is soon waking. It's dark. Too dark. Samus blinks, as if this would bring back any light. "What? Handcuffs? And my suit! Astro-Criminals took it!"

Aran waits for an hour, until finally a Criminal walks in, saying "Samus Aran, show us how to work this Varia Suit right now, or I'll kill you!"

"Ha, is that Chozo suit too much for you?" Samus taunts.

"You know... you can go, if you just show us."

"Just stop trying. I'm not going to talk."

Samus' captor is angry now, and walks back out to discuss with his companions what to do.

"So, I'm okay for now," Samus thinks, "I'm still worth my information."

Now, 5 Astro-Criminals march in. "Show us how to turn on your suit, human!"

"I'll show you how it works. How my arm cannon will blow your puny brains out!" Lunging forward, two angry Criminals start punching and kicking Samus, quickly tiring, and stopping. Four storm out, furious at this stubborn girl. "This is my opportunity!" Samus thinks. "What th--" that last Astro-Criminal starts to say, but a swinging foot trips him, laying him flat. "Ha, out cold."

Our star savior finds an unlocking apparatus, to undo that pair of handcuffs. Constraints can't hold Samus Aran!

"Now I should go find my Varia Suit. Astro-Criminals won't find out how to work it, so I'll just go snag it back." A small chip in Samus' wrist brings up a holographic display, showing a bright dot. "Okay, my suit is at that location."

Aran runs out, flying past four Astro-Criminals, and through a hall, ducking into an adjoining corridor, blowing past a hospital room, and stopping in an important-looking laboratory. Ah-hah! That's it! Samus shouts, "I want my suit back, you slimy scum!" Six Criminals crowding around it turn around now. "Samus?! How did you-- Stop that human! Don't allow it to run away!" But, with all Astro-Criminals focusing on Aran, a particular Varia Suit is now up for grabs. Jumping into it and locking its top part back on, Samus starts annihilating all living things in that room until all is still. No survivors. "What a rush! This is what you Astro-Criminals must want, huh? Trying to bring down SAMUS? I'LL KILL YOU ALL!" Aran is raging now, but soon thinking, "I should stay calm. Constraint. Not stupid angry outbursts." An important mission is still at hand.

Running back out into a long hall, Samus finds out it's that volcanic laboratory. "Ha! Thanks, Astro-Criminals, for saving yours truly a long walk!" Aran murmurs, looking for anything suspicious. A gigantic door fifty yards away looks important. Samus walks to it and hits a button to unlatch it. This room has thousands of giant Martoids sitting in tanks. So many, in just this room! And such an unnaturally big mass! "No... How can... This isn't possib--".

A draconic roar: "Isn't it?"

"Who said that?"

"It was I, Biological Unit R1-DL-3Y, or just '3Y' for short. I'm not who you think I am, just his variation. A copy, if you will. I'm just a small part of an army of dragons, and Astro-Criminals will soon grow thousands! You saw my sibling in R1, right?"

"How many dragons will Astro-Criminals go through?" Samus thinks, looking for this flying villain. A quick painful blow hits Aran's back. Up? No, nothing. Right? No. Motion! A small bit of light fluctuating. Cloaking? On a dragon?

"What's wrong, Samus Aran? Having difficulty finding a thirty-foot-long dragon? Ha."

"You can try cloaking, but my visor has warmth-finding capability!" Aran shouts, activating it. But this room is so hot from volcanic warmth, that it just shows up as a bright, visor-filling light.

"Ha, ha, ha" laughs 3Y, knowing Samus' limitations. "Now to finish you!"

"No, 3Y, I know how to spot you. You didn't go to that Luminoth world, did you? You don't know about this visor I found!" Samus says, turning on a sound visor. Now, anything making sound is lit up as bright as day! Aran can now watch 3Y's individual wing flaps, giving away his position.

3Y swoops. Samus shoots. RPGs slam into his body, blowing chunks of dragon skin off. His dying mass lands on and knocks down Aran. "Ungh," Samus groans, tossing 3Y's body off.

"How many dragons will I run into? I can't do this too much, my suit is hurting again!" Samus says to nobody in particular. "I should try blowing this lab sky-high, to finish off this army of Martoids and dragons. Such a big army could kill us all."

Samus walks back into that long corridor and starts looking for a command room. 


End file.
